Red Dress
by ghmswlfc
Summary: Max is sick of Fang flirting with other girls and ignoring her,she decides she needs to get his attention, with the help of Ella, Nudge and Angel, and not forgetting a little ed dree, will she get her man? REVIEW PLEASE


**Red Dress – Maximum Ride One shot**

**Note**

Max and Fang for this story are both 16. Just in case anyone wants to know the song that inspired me to write this was Red Dress by the Sugababes, this was from listening to random music on my Ipod. Reviews are welcomed. And just so everyone knows this is a ONESHOT, no chapter, any other chapters will be like adverts for other stories I am doing. Again please review!!!!!!!!

***MAX'S POV***

Right Now I am stood outside a shop waiting for Fang to stop flirting with every girl that crosses his path, and he wonders why I said "he throws himself at everything in a skirt!" Anyway, I've been waiting for him for about 20 minutes, and every time I call him I just, I just get 1 minute in reply. I mean I'm sick of him always flashing that perfect grin, something he just never does around the flock. Not forgetting shaking his head so his hair moves so that you can see his gorgeous face, and those muscles and...

Sorry I know I'm totally in love with him, I mean he's my best friend, and I'm not supposed to be in love with him, but oh well, another one of life's confusing mysteries. What's worse is that every time I go to tell him how I finally feel, he just ignores me and walks off as though he is sensing what I'm about to say.

"Fang!" I yell for the final time, and yet again he does the one minute thing. This time I have really had enough, and I stalked off in the direction of the exit, leaving him behind. As I walk through through the exit I look over my shoulder to see if he has noticed whether or not I had left him, and guess what he is still engrossed with some girl.

***Three Hours Later***

By the time Fang had finally got home and walked through the door, he had gone back to his usual impassive self, if only us, his family were greeted, in the same way he greets those girls, what's more Fang was excessively late and had missed his tea, not that he seemed remotely bothered about either.

Just as I was about to get up and scream at him for making us all worry as well as being a jackass, Mom wandered into the room and told us all to sit down.

"Right Everyone!" she began, "tomorrow night were all going to a friends party, and your all going!" she finished with a carefully placed glare shot towards me...probably seeing the look of utter disgust I had on my face.

Looking around the room the girls were all giggling happily, probably planning what they intended to wear, Iggy and Gazzy were smiling, probably meaning they were up to something. Check list, check later if Iggy or Gazzy have or are making any bombs and confiscate them. Then there was Fang, he was sat there smirking away, probably thinking of how many girls he will make out with at that party. And god how I do love that smirk.

Max! I screamed in my head, yet again here I was going off subject. Soon everyone else began to filter out of the room, finally leaving only me and Fang.

"Aaaww, Max is going to have to go and party," Fang mocked me.

"Aaaww, Fang is probably going to get off with a load of Slut's," I mocked back.

"HaHa funny, don't get your dress in a twist...wait you don't even wear dresses do you, in fact I don't even think you could ever dress up nicely, you could never dress up like a girl!" he said pointing at me and laughing. He knew why that never happened, and to tell you the truth, that comment actually hurt. You know sometimes I wonder why I even like Fang, he's a complete and utter dumb ass.

"You know what Fang, I bet I could wear a dress, and look better than all those slut's you get off with put together!" I replied angrily, storming out of the room.

_A girl's entitled to flaunt _

_To get what she wants_

_Cant say that it's wrong ooh baby_

_A mans world,but boy can't you see_

_We're pulling the strings_

_We're taking the lead_

"Yeah, sure Max," he said laughing, as I charged up the stairs, breathing becoming heavy and I practically fell through Nudge's door.

"Guys," I panted as I addressed them, "I need your help, I need to prove to Fang that I can wear a dress, and look like a girl and nice and all that!" I stuttered, yes me Maximum Ride was very nearly lost for words. They was just looked at me funny, and then they burst out laughing. Great, everyone was laughing at me making an attempt at dressing, in a dress like a girl. After a minute of shooting glares at them, I finally got an answer.

"Sure Max, we will go out shopping tomorrow."

I completely forget that me asking them to do this was going to involve me going shopping, I hate shopping, I think I was already beginning to regret this.

***NEXT DAY, 5 O'clock***

After a gruelling day of shopping, I was sat in a chair in the girl's bedroom, and Nudge was now in the process of curling my hair, and Ella was currently doing my make-up. Finally once they had finished I got into my clothes. I was wearing a short red dress, with six inch black heels. As I turned around to check myself in the mirror, the reflection looking back at me in the mirror was, completely different, I didn't recognise it, I looked sexy. Well if this doesn't get Fang's attention, then nothing will.

_And when your sure _

_You'll never let her play you again_

_She'll put on your favourite smile_

_Unplug the phone and get you alone and dirty dance_

_Her hips will send you into a trance_

Finally party time came around and to tell you the truth I was terrified, luckily the boys had already gone ahead so didn't have to face there mocking and jokes...just yet.

When I finally got down the stairs, I was seriously regretting the heels, because I just couldn't stop falling. I heard muttering from the girls, as they acknowledge my presence, I instantly began to feel self concious, and turned and walked back upstairs.

"No Max, turn around," my mum said, as I tuned around to face her, "Max were not criticizing, it's just you look so beautiful, unbelievably so and were not used to seeing you look so girly," she said with so much sincerity, that it was practically shinning through her eyes, this made me feel a little more confident.

"Right now, lets go!" Mom said as she led us to the car.

After the short journey we had in the car, we finally arrived at the party. We all clambered out of the car and walked straight into the house. As soon as we entered the main room, the first thing I noticed was Fang, and surprise surprise he was flirting. Iggy was dancing with some girl and looked so happy. Gazzy had joined up with a group of girls and was chatting away. It was so hot in here, that I began to feel dizzy, I just knew that I needed to get out. I walked over to the French doors and turned around to notice Fang's eyes on me his face a picture of shock. I felt myself smirk as I climbed through the doors and went outside.

A few minutes later, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on en, as I felt someone's hands touch my arms, beginning to turn me around to face them.

When I faced the person, I didn't get to see the person, but I knew who it was as soon as there lips swooped down on mine. The kiss was passionate and eager. Minutes later we broke apart as he spoke,

"So you can wear a dress," Fang said with a smirk on his face, "Max you look absolutely beautiful, and I have to say, that is a very nice red dress."

We both laughed, danced and kissed, until the party finally finished

_Coz im cooler than the red dress (don't you get it)_

_I'd rather catch a guy on my own (give me credit)_

_Coz what you see the man gets (don't forget it)_

_And if you don't i'm better off here alone _

_Done the candlelight to make you stay over_

_Im giving it up now baby_

_If it's what i gotta do just to own ya_

_Im giving it up now maybe_


End file.
